


Peaches

by noahsfreckles



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Kitten, Vet, lost animal, noah centineo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsfreckles/pseuds/noahsfreckles
Summary: Charné is walking home one afternoon and discovers a kitten. She doesn't know the pleasant  surprise the kitten and her good deed has in store for her.





	Peaches

****_****__****_************__****I decide to take a different route home because there's construction on the street I usually take and don't wanna deal with that.

I turn the corner to the new route when I hear the sounds of a kitten meowing. I look around to see if I can see it and I don't. I start walking again and stop cause I hear it again, I start looking around when I spot it about to walk into the street. I quickly run over to it and pick it up, holding it close to my chest I run back to the spot I was.

"It's okay baby," I whisper to it. I look at it and notice it has a pink collar and the name Peaches on her collar. "You're okay Peaches, I got you."

Peaches meows in a response and I aww at her. I quickly walk home and take her up to my room.

I sit her on the bed and pull out my phone. I check to see when the vet is open to and I had just missed it. I sit down on the bed near her and she walks over to me and meows.

"Are you hungry?"

She meows and I gently sit her on the floor of my room and head downstairs to see if we have anything she can eat.

I find a small thing of wet cat food from when my cousin had us cat sit her cat for the week. I grab a plate, put it on there and grab a small bowl and head back upstairs.

I open the door and sit the plate on the floor as I go fill up the bowl with water in my bathroom. I sit the bowl next to the food and call Peaches.

She meow and comes from under my bed and runs over to me. I show her the cat food and water and she starts to sniff the food. She starts to eat the food when I hear my phone dinging a lot.

I get up and go over to my bed and see that my friends are messaging me about this cute guy they saw.

Aly: he was so hot

Dez: the hottest

Bonn: Ugh is he even real?

Dez: I don't even know

Aly: what was he doing anyways?

Bonn: sounded like he was calling for someone or something.

Bonn: I see you reading these Charné! You missed a hottie!

Charné: where?

Dez: on Lincoln and Drake

Charné: I was literally there ten minutes ago ugh

Charné: What'd he look like?

Dez: sexy

Aly: tall and muscular.

Bonn: he was like 6'2 curly brown hair he had jeans on ripped blue shirt buff but not too buff

Charné: doesn't sound familiar damn why do you guys always see them? Ugh

"Meow!"

I look down by my feet and see Peaches staring up at me. "All done eating?"

"Meow!"

"Okay sassy booty," I say as I pick her up and put her on the bed and I lay down beside her.

Dez: were going out tonight wanna come?

Charné: I found a kitten and I'm going to take it to the vet tomorrow.

Bonn: were just going bowling.

Charné: can't we go tomorrow night?

Aly: Yeah. We can watch a movie at my place if you two want

Bonn: be over in an hour or so

Dez: lemme get dressed

I put my phone down and at look at Peaches, "I bet whoever kitty you are they sure are missing you."

She walks over to me and meows again and cuddles up against my side and falls asleep. I decide to take a nap with her.

I wake up the next morning after a night of cuddling and playing with Peaches while watching movies. I get up and head to the shower and get ready for the day.

I check to see the times of the vet and grab Peaches and head towards the vets office. I hold her close to my chest so I don't drop her or she doesn't jump.

I open the door to the vets office and the bell above the door rings.

"How can I help you today?" A woman at the desk says.

"I found this kitten walking home yesterday and she has a collar and a name but no address. Is there anyway we can check to see if you have her in your system?" I say hopeful.

"Yes, let me just inform the head vet about your situation and we can check," she says and smiles.

"Okay. Thank you."

She gets up and heads into the back.

I start petting Peaches to calm her down. She starts purring and cuddles me closer.

"Miss?"

I look up to see a lady in a white lab coat, "yes?"

"Please come with me." She starts walking towards a room and I follow her into it.

"My name is Dr. Cathcart. And I heard that you found this little angel on the street."

Peaches looks up at her when she mentions her. I sit her on the table and she starts walking around on it.

"Hi. I'm Charné. I was walking home near Lincoln and Drake and I saw her as she was about to walk into the street. She seems very friendly and someone is probably missing her like crazy. Is there anyway we can see if she's in your records?"

"Yes, we can see if someone has chipped her and then if she is we can call her owner."

"Oh okay."

She pulls out a device from the cabinet and scans it over Peaches and it beeps. "It looks like she is in fact chipped. We are in luck." 

She moves over to the computer and types in the code from the device and it pulls up a name and number; Noah Centineo, 213-555-0139.

She grabs the phone and dials the number as I watch Peaches so she doesn't fall off the table.

"Hello, is this Noah Centineo?" She pauses, "I believe that someone has found Peaches."

Peaches starts attacking my fingers.

"Yes, we are at 1362 Lakeview Lane. Okay see you in a few," she says and hangs up the phone. "Peaches owner is very happy to hear that we found her. He should be here in about ten minutes."

"Okay thank you for all your help."

"It was my pleasure, Charné."

"Oh she hasn't had anything to eat yet, I only had one can of cat food left."

"I can get her something," she says and walks out the door.

A minute or so later she comes back with some food and water, she sits them down and Peaches runs over to it and starts eating.

She finishes a few minutes later when the front desk girl knocks on the door. "Dr. Cathcart, there's a Noah Centineo here for you."

"Send him back."

"Okay," She turns and walks away.

I turn away from the door and start playing with Peaches again when I hear someone behind me at the door, I turn and see a tall, muscular, curly brown haired man wearing a grey shirt with a skull where the breast pocket would be and blue ripped jeans in the doorway looking distraught then he looks at the table and smiles.

He looks from her to me and comes in the room and wraps his arms around me, "thank you so much. I missed her like crazy. Thank you!"

"Y-You're welcome."

He unwraps him from me and goes over to the table when Peaches notices him and starts meowing.

"Hi baby girl," Noah says and I watch how they interact and I start smiling.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pull it out and see it's my friends in our group chat again.

Dez: Charné are you alive?

Bonn: what's going on with the kitten?

Aly: can we get some food? I want fries.

Dez: when don't you want fries?

Aly: after I had fries.

Bonn: I see you Charné

Charné: I'm at the vet, the owner is here for Peaches and he is 😏😛😍🤤

Aly: what?!

Dez: get his number

Bonn: omg

Charné: I already have it.

Bonn: WHAT?!

Dez: you go girl!

Aly: I knew you could do it

Charné: I didn't ask for it. I saw it when we looked up Peaches info. His name is Noah Centineo.

Bonn: you sneaky!

"Charné?" Noah says and looks at me.

"Y-Yes."

"Thank you so much for finding Peaches and taking care of her yesterday and bringing her here. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her."

"It was nothing. I don't think she would have let me leave her. She was meowing up a storm when I found her. I think she missed you a lot."

"I bet she did. Did you miss daddy?"

_I'd like to call you daddy. Oh my god did I just think that?_

I start blushing at my thought and look back at my phone.

Aly: ask him for coffee

Dez: get him girl

Bonn: if you don't I will I looked him up on Facebook and that boy is FINE!

Aly: send me the link

Dez: me too

Bonn: Facebook.com/NCent

Aly: get him girl

Dez: DAYUMM

Bonn: told ya.

"Yeah I'll be right back with her carrier," I hear Noah say and I look up at him and Dr. Cathcart. Noah walks past me and out the door.

I walk over to the table with Peaches on it, "hi pretty girl. I'll miss you and I had fun with you. Now don't you run away from your daddy again cause he sounds like missed you a lot and I don't know if I'll be able to find you again."

"I think she'll come find you," Noah says and scares me a little. "She usually is scared of new people but with you, she's so different. I think you're her new best friend."

"Well miss Peaches, I accept your friendship." I start petting her and she meows.

"Miss Charné would you like to go out for a coffee? As a thank you for finding my baby girl."

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket then I look up at Noah. "Sure, but what about Peaches?"

"She can come with. We don't have to get coffee, we can get whatever you want and take it to the park."

"I'm fine with whatever. I'm not too picky."

He sits the cage on the table and opens, Peaches meows and I laugh a little.

"She doesn't like it does she?"

"And that's why you found her."

"I see. Come on baby girl, I'm not going anywhere just yet."

She looks up at me and meows then walks into her carrier.

Noah starts laughing. "Looks like I need keep you around, she listens to you more than she does me."

I start to blush and bite my bottom lip.

He locks the door on the carrier and picks it up. "Ready?

"Yes."

He walks out the door and I follow behind him. We walk over to his car and I bite my lip and he notices.

"I'm just getting her water and then we can walk to Jitters."

"Oh okay."

He sits her carrier on the roof of the car and he opens the door and bends over to grab a water from the front seat.

I shamelessly check out his ass.

He bends back up and I pretend to be looking at Peaches.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

He grabs Peaches and we start walking to Jitters. We walk about a block and we arrive.

"I can order for you if you watch Peaches."

"Can I just have a pink lemonade?"

"Of course." 

He sits Peaches down on a table and heads inside.

"Hi pretty," I say to Peaches and she meows. "Can I tell you a secret? You gotta promise not tell your daddy."

She meows and paws at the door.

"I'll take that as a yes. I think you daddy is really cute."

"Meow."

"Yeah, I know."

I hear someone walking behind me so I stop talking and start playing with Peaches through the door.

"And here is your pink lemonade, Miss Charné."

"Thank you, Noah," I say as he sits down across from me.

We talk for a little while both playing with Peaches in her carrier when Noah asks me something that shocks me.

"So I was wondering if I could have your number, you know if Peaches needs a play date or if I wanna have my own play date with you," he smirks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend’s bday. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as she did. 😁


End file.
